Logan and Lacie's Birthdays
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Logan and his daughter Lacie Evelyn Huntzberger celebrate the same birthday
1. Chapter 1

LOGAN'S NEW YORK CITY APARTMENT

[Morning, Rory is preparing a tray of food]

''Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing? Get back in bed.'' she tell's Logan

''I just want to check my e-mail real quick.'' he says

''Oh, no, no, no.'' she says

''What s the big deal?'' he asks her

''Well I made you a special birthday breakfast in bed, and if you don't go back to bed, it s gonna be a special birthday breakfast at a desk, which is something I have never heard of. Happy birthday.'' she says to him

[They kiss]

''Mmmm, now it is, now that there are cinnamon buns in the picture.'' Logan says

''Are you impressed? It s my specialty. I can cook anything that comes in a tube.'' Rory tell's him

''I am impressed and Hungry'' he says

''Nuh-unh-unh! Get back in bed! You are the birthday boy. You should not be working. You should be luxuriating, eating peeled grapes and being fanned with palm fronds.

''peeled grapes ha'' Logan says

''Mm-Hmm'' Rory says

''Well what if the birthday boy gets back in bed but is allowed to bring his laptop?'' he asks Rory

''Deal'' Rory says

They hear a door open and look over and see a little girl with pigtail's staring at them with bright blue eyes

''Hi!'' she says excitedly and jump's onto the bed

'I'm thwee today mommy and daddy'' she says

''that's right princess you are happy birthday sweetpea'' Logan says and kisses her head

''happy bifthday daddy'' Lacie say to Logn

''thank you sweetie'' he says and hugs her

''happy birthday Lacie baby you know you we're in mommy's tummy 3 year's ago today'' Rory tells her

''I know'' the little girl says and giggle's

''So somebody s pretty into this whole birthday thing'' he says and tickle's the little girl

''I know daddy'' the little girl says and giggle's

''Well if by "birthday thing," you mean the celebration of the miracle of your birth, the anniversary of the day when this world went from being a world without Logan Huntzberger to a world with Logan Huntzberger, then, yes, I'm pretty into it.

''You really love me, don't you?'' Logan asks her

''Well you're okay.'' she says and smiles

''daddy can I have a gwape pwease?'' she asks him

''yea sure sweetie just chew it really good ok?'' he says

''kay'' she says and stick's it in her mouth

''I'm not used to all this hoopla. Birthdays aren't a very big deal in the Huntzberger family.'' he tells her

''Why not?'' she asks him

''Because birthdays aren't something you achieve. Why should you be lauded for something that just happens?'' he asks her

''Well didn't you have birthday parties when you were a kid?'' Rory asks him

''There were parties, sort of, but not with any kids I actually knew.'' Logan says

''That sounds like a blast.'' Rory says

''And I never had a regular birthday cake. I always wanted just a good old, plain yellow cake. You know with cake frosting but desserts were some fancy flamb thing with alcohol in them.'' he tells her

''Well, those years of birthday neglect will become a faint memory after the Gilmore treatment today.'' she says and smile's

o''h I know there will be Plenty of hoopla in a Gilmore birthday, huh?'' he asks her

''Mm-hmm. Hoopla and then some. My mom always went all out.'' she tells him

''oh I know'' he says ''How s your mom doing?'' he asks her

''She s okay we're going to see her today when he go to Stars Hollow because she stop's and cover's Laci's ear's she's throwing Lacie a party'' she tell's him and uncover's her ear's

''And you?'' he asks her

''I feel like celebrating the most 2 important people in my life birthdays. Why are you working? It s your birthday. And I thought your deal was already closed?'' she asks him

''It is.'' he says

''Well then all that s left to do is celebrate -- and to tell your dad, because you said Huntzberger s celebrate achievement right. Isn't closing this deal a pretty big achievement?'' she asks him

''Well I don't want to tell my dad -- not yet. He can read about it in the wall street journal, which in fact is what I just had sent to me -- the press release.''he tells her

''The press release, huh? That s fancy.'' she says

Logan[reading] "Huntzberger, a young visionary entrepreneur." ''Does that sound dorky?'' he asks her

''Nope. Sounds great. It s exciting.'' Rory tells him

''These are good, by the way.'' Logan says

''really good'' Lacie says

''Good I'm glad.'' Rory says and smiles

''But what would be great with them is a nice bowl of peeled grapes.'' he says

''Oh yeah.'' she says

''Would you make peeled grapes?'' he asks her

''If they come in a tube, I do.'' she says

''I like these yummy buns'' Lacie says

Rory and Logan just laugh at her

''exactly like your mother in everyway Ace she's influencing her way too much'' Logan says

''ok come on birthday girl let's let daddy finish his work and go and get you dresed and ready for the day so we can go to Stars Hollow and see grandma and poppy and all your friend's

''otay'' Lacie says

''ok well be back'' Rory says

''ok'' Logn says and smile's

Lacie steal's another cinnamon bun and takes it with her into her room

Rory takes Laci into her room to get her dressed and ready to go to Stars Hollow and then let;s her watch the disney channel in the living room while she and Logan shower and get ready to leave 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Logan is done getting dressed he comes out into the livingroom and see's Rory packing Lacie's over night bag for Stars Hollow

'hey we almost ready to go?'' he asks them

''yea just finishing packing up Lacie's over night bag for mom's so we can spend tonight together so I can give you the whole Gilmore Hoopla I already have it all planned out'' she tells him

''are you sure you want to do that Ace I mean tonight is our daughter's birthday too don't you wan to spend it with her?'' he asks her

''yea but she also loves staying t mom's too plus they are probably going to do a huge sleep over with lot's of movie's and junkfood'' Rory tells him

''ok'' he says

''ok we're ready to go ready to go baby turn off the tv'' Rory tells her

''yea let's go!'' she says excitdely and flip's the tv off with thr remote and throws it back onto the couch

Rory grab's the backpack and throws it on her back and grab's her coat and purse

They leave the apartment and Logan lock's it up and they head down the hall into the elevator and go down to the garage and get Lacie in her car seat in Rory's car then leave the garage and hit the road for Stars Hollow

Rory gets her cell phone out

''who you calling Ace?'' he asks her

''oh just want to call my mom to let her know that we are on our way'' she tells him

''ok'' he says and focuses on the road 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

in Stars Hollow Lorelai is up on a ladder decorating the livingroom when the phone ring's

''ahh'' she says and get's down

The phone keep's ringing and ringing

''ok ok I'm coming hold on'' she says and check's the caller Id and notices that it's Rory's cell calling so she smiles and finally pick's up the phone and answer's it

'Hello'' she says

''finally jeeze think it took you long enough to answer the phone?'' Rory asks her

'' Hi sorry hunnie I was decorating and getting the hosue ready for Lacie's party and I was up on a ladder away from the phone so I couldn't reach it where are you?'' she asks Rory

''we are just leaving New York City right now so we should be there in an hour

''ok good so how's the little birthday girl doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''she's good she's excited to see you and Luke and all of her Stars Hollow friend's'' Rory tell's her

''good that's good Lorelai says

''yea but it's also Logan's birthday too today'' Rory says

''oh yea how is the birthday boy doing?'' she asks her

''he's good he just closed a major business deal so hopefully everything goes well and also since today is his birthday we are hoping everything goes through well with this deal it wouldbe anice birthday present for him'' she tell's Lorelai

''good good that's good'' Lorelai says

''ok well I won't keep you much longer since you sound busy and still have alot to do/get done'' Rory says

''ok see you guy;s when you get here and oh come to Luke;s when you get here because that's where I will be'' Lorelai tell' her

''ok we will see you in about an hour'' Rory says

''ok bye hun'' Lorelai says

''bye'' Rory says and hang's up

''so how is she?'' Logan asks her

''oh she's good and very busy getting ready for this blowout shindig at her house'' she says because she can't say or spell party because Lacie is too smart

''good good'' he says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the backseat

''momy' I'm hunwgy'' Lacie complain's

''ok baby well we're gonna go to poppy Luke's when we get to Stars Hollow'' she tells her

''do you want me to go to/stop at a dunking donut's and get her some munchkins so we don't have to listen/hear whining and complaining all the way to Stars Hollow I mean it's her birthday and she should get what she want's today'' he says

''yes please and you always give her what she wants anyways'' Rory says

''I know because I want her to have everything and give her a life I didn't have'' he says a drive and pull's off the highway and find's a dunkin donut's and pull's up to the drive thru and put's his window down

''do you want anything Ace?'' he asks her

''yes a black coffee with one sugar please'' she says

''got it he says''

a girl come son the speaker ''Hi may I help you?'' she asks him

Hi one box of 26 assorted munchkins a chocolate milk, one black coffee with one sugar and a coffee with cream and two sugar's please that will be all'' he says

''ok that comes to $10.50 please pull to the window'' the girl says

Logan pull's up

''Hi'' he says and pays the girl and pulls to the next window and gets the donuts and coffee and pulls into a parking spot and parks the car and puts his cream and sugar in his coffee and Rory does the same to hers and then lets Lacie have a donut and lets her drink some chocolate milk before Logan pull's back into the road 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai walks into the diner and goes to sit up at the counter

''coffee what's wrong with you?'' Luke asks her

''ugh I'm exhausted and the day hasn't even started yet I have gotten so much done this morning to get ready for Lacie's party but I still have so much to do/get done'' she tells him

''like what?'' he asks her

''well I have to go and get another cake because today's his birthday too and he is my son in law and I would feel awful if he didn't have a cake when he is watching his daughter blow out her candles'' Lorelai tells him

''so what are you going to do?'' he asks her

''I don't know I'm so totally stressed I might run over to Weston's and see if Sue has any cakes and then if not I might drive over to Woodbridge and find a sam's club or go to that place called the cake shop or something and pick up a cake then come home and take a nap then shower and get more ready for this party'' she tells him

''sounds like you have a busy day ahead of you'' he says

''yes I do and I need you to come home before 2 so you can get ready for the party'' she tells him

''did you talk to Rory this morning?'' he asks her

''oh yea I just got off the phone with her before I left and they were just leaving New York so they won't be here for a while and are going to come here'' she tells him

''how are you going to keep them away and out of the house until the party?'' he asks her

''I don't know yet I havn't thought that far into the day yet I'm still waking up but I was sort of hoping that you could/would distract them until it's party time'' she tells him

''so you have a Sam's club card when did you join Sam's Club?'' he asks her

''I don't and I didn't Sookie does I have to go and get it from her since she buy's thing's in bulk since she's a chef and run's a kitchen'' Lorelai tells him

''ok I should go'' she says

''ok see you at 2'' he says

''ok kiss'' she says and leans over the counter

They kiss and she leaves the diner with her coffee to go in her hands and walk's home and goes into the house and grabs her keys,purse, and cell and leaves the house and gets in her jeep and drives over to Weston's 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A little while later the kid's pull up in front of Luke's and get out of the car and get Lacie out of the car and they go into the diner

''Hey Rory Hey Logan Hey Birthday Girl!'' he says

''Hey Luke'' Rory says

'hey Luke'' Logan says

''Poppy!'' Lacie says and run's over and hug's him

''how are you sweetie?'' he asks her

''good'' she says

''hey sorry we're late she got a little hungry on the way over and we stopped for some donuts and coffee where's mom we were suppossed to meet her here?'' she asks him

''you just missed her she just left she realized that she still had some errand's to do for the thing today'' he says and looks at her

it clicks in her head ''Oh'' she says

''yea'' he says

''so how ya doin man happy birthday Logan'' Luke says

''thank's I'm doing great just did a major business deal so hopefully everything will go smoothly it will be a nice birthday present if I get this deal'' he tells Luke

''good glad thing's are going good for you coffee?'' Luke asks

''yea sure thank's Luke'' Logan says

Luke pour's some for Rory too

''thank's Luke she says

''look's like you are enjoying those donuts sweetie are they yummy?'' he asks Lacie

''mmmhmm'' she says

Luke smiles and walks away

Rory and Logan smile at each other 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''hey babe I will be right back'' Rory sa going?''Rory says to Logan

''where ya going?'' he asks her ''oh just outside to call mom to see it she needs any help and I don't want to in cure the wrath of Luke for using my cell phone in here since he doesn't like and doesn't allow it in his diner'' she tells him

''ok'' he says

Rory get's up and goes outside and pulls out her cell phone to call her mom first she tries the house but there's no answer then she call's Lorelai's cell

''Hello'' Lorelai says

''hey mom'' Rory says

''hey sweetie what's up are you here?'' she asks her

''yea we are we are over at Luke's where are you do you need any help?'' she asks her

''no I think I'm all set sweetie'' Lorelai tells her

''ok just checking we'll see you later'' Rory says

''ok bye kido'' Lorelai says

Rory hang's up and foes back into the diner

''hey'' she says

''hey does she need any help?'' Logan asks her

''nope she's good and we'll just see her later'' tells him and sip's her coffee 


End file.
